1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wheel activated reflector device, which is relatively simple and efficient in both design and function, for use with standard size bicycles or similar wheeled vehicles. The present reflector provides increased visibility for the bicycle at night or under circumstances of reduced visibility without the necessity of batteries or other auxiliary power sources. The present reflector also is able to reflect incident light in a pulsating, flashing or rotating signal, which provides an increased safety factor by attracting more attention than a stationary light.
Many accidents of motor vehicles colliding with bicyclists occur during the night or other periods of decreased visibility. Although many bicycles come equipped with stationary reflectors, these do not often provide sufficient visibility for the bicycle to oncoming, following or cross-traffic vehicles.
2. Description Of the Prior Art
There are a number of currently available bicycle reflectors, but none of them provides the combination of features and advantages found in the present inventive wheel activated reflector.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,528,721, La Londe, shows a generally U-shaped bracket which is pivotally mounted on the rear wheel fork of a bicycle frame, and which supports a drive wheel having a shaft. As the rear tire of the bicycle turns, the drive wheel carried by the shaft makes contact with the bicycle tire and rotates therewith, causing the reflector members of the shaft on each end thereof to spin and reflect incident light. La Londe requires that the drive wheel is disposed in a vertical plane which is forward of, or even with the axis of the bicycle wheel. Because of this positioning of the drive wheel in a vertical plane forward of or even with the bicycle rear wheel axis, a spring means is necessary to cause operative contact between the bicycle rear wheel and the drive wheel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,047,800, DiBease, shows a reflector disc using a wheel member about the periphery. A mounting plate provides connection with the bicycle's rear axle and, as the bicycle wheel rotates, the reflector member, which is disposed substantially vertically and substantially perpendicular to the plane of the rear wheel will also rotate, causing the reflector members of the disc to reflect the light from oncoming vehicles. The rotation of the bicycle wheel causes the rotating action of the reflector.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,105,286, Curran, describes a rather complex reflector system to be mounted on the front end only of a bicycle, and which uses a drive wheel to engage the front tire of the bicycle and to be rotated thereby. Turning of the drive wheel causes spinning of the reflector blades, which in turn provides reflection of light of oncoming vehicles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,046,098, Mancinelli, et al., also shows a rather complicated bicycle reflection system wherein the rotational action of the bicycle wheel causes a subsequent rotation of the reflection faces of the rotating prism, and thus reflects the light of oncoming vehicles.